Lets get Dirty
by CrytalStar
Summary: A developing romance between Tohru and Kyou
1. Default Chapter

As you all know i'm not the claimer of Fruits Basket, I just love the characters!! I wrote a really nice story for you to read, but it will only be nice if you actually like it right? So what are you waiting for!! Start reading already!! Sheesh!!! P By the way Iwas in a rush while writing this stroy so there may be some SERIOUS errors in there. So please for give me.

Thoughts of Tohru flew through Kyo's mind as he lie down in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Images of her naked body, which he managed to catch glimpses of when she left the washroom door open while she was bathing. Her soft skin, her shining eyes, the essence of her character... all of these turned him on. Sudden images plagued him of her under his hot sweating body screaming and moaning his name. Her small frail figure arching everytime he trusted deeper in her soft, wet...

Kyou let out a huge moan as he felt himself climax. He grabbed for his sheets with one hand, but continued to hold his 'body part' in the other. He waited until he was sure he had finished 'releasing' his body fluids to sit up and grab for his towel to wipe it off. He felt shameful every time he jacked off, especially to Torhu. He was unfortunately in heat, for spring had come along and that was the mating season of the _Neko_. The only problem was... he didn't have a mate. Every other year when it happened it never bothered him, to do this, to any other female he seen around school or to some porn magazine he had stolen from a store, but Torhu was different. She made him feel 'unclean' about this kinda stuff What would she had thought if she caught him doing this one day? How would she have felt if he told her that she was the co-star of many of his bed time fantasies at night? Would she look at him with disguist? Would she hate him and never speak to him again? Kyou smirked thinking, or would she find this some what erratic?

"BAKA _NEKO_!! If you dont hurry well be late for school!" The angry, but calm voice came from none other than Yuki. Kyou hated being rushed, but hated that damn _nezumi_ even more.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU THINK YOURE GOING TO BE SO LATE THEN GO WITH OUT ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Have it you're way!" Yuki smartly commented as he left the house. From the sound of it, it seems as if he took Tohru with him.

"Dumb rat," Muttered Kyou as he threw on his uniform and ran to catch up with his former comrades. It didn't take long for him to catch up with them, mostly because Yuki was trying to run the same pace as Tohru, who stopped to take a breather.

"Whats the mater? I thought you two were in such a hurry to get to school. Serves you right for not being more pacient." Kyo blew off his steam at the two, who knew him very well by now. They knew he was just mad because they left him, although Yuki's intention was to make him mad in the first place. Yuki ignored his remark, and kneeled down to meet Tohru's face, smiling.

"If we dont hurry, well be late." He said, taking Tohru gently by the hand. In one swoop she was in his arms, and Yuki took off full speed.

"Yuki! You dont have to do this!" She shreiked at the speed he was going.

"Dont worry Tohru-chan. Its ok, I got you."

Kyou took off no longer than Yuki did, but his mind was still coming up to speed. The way Yuki took Tohru... the way it made him feel. Was it jealousy? Kyou shook his head to clear it.Why would he get jealous over Tohru? Its not like he liked her or anything! She doesn't even think of any of us that way! Kyou sighed. 'Besides', as he stared up ahead at Tohru holding tightly to Yuki's shirt, 'Even if she did, shed more than likely choose Yuki over me.' It was the truth, and something about that statement he made it hurt him. He whispered to himself, "She's probably in to guys like Yuki, not guys like me."

The bell rung soon as the trio stepped foot in to school. The trio rushed to their classrooms for another long boring lecture, and of cousre, a pop test. ) The rest of the day went smooth sailing from then on.

At home

The group chatted lightly ( mostly Shigure who was basically talking to himself) over a delicous dinner.

"I really hope I didn't fail that test today. I fell asleep during half the lecture! I guessed most of my answers." Tohru explained, nicely, but a better nervously.

"Dont worry Tohru-chan. I'm sure you did fine. And if it makes you feel better, I dozed off during some of the lecture too." Yuki said this mainly to make Tohru feel better, and topped it off with a smile. He could see his plan was working.

"So... Kyou. Shigure turned in his direction. "How do you think you did on the examination?"

Kyou was dazed out of the conversation, but heard his name and the question. He took his hand from under his chin and looked up. "Hmm? Oh, I.. I guess I did ok."

"Whats wrong Kyo-kun? You seemed pretty disturbed lately. Are you sick?" Tohru put her hand on his forehead, but Kyou pushed it off.

"I'm fine! It's nothing... I'm gonna go ahead up to my room." He stood up.

"Well, I wanted to get the dishes done early so that I could take my bath early tonight. I'm really tired, so if you'd excuse me from the table also..." Tohru had knocked over a her bowl, which had a little bit of Miso in it.

"Oh I'm a klutz! I'm so sorry! I'll get it up asap!!" Tohru grabbed a rag from the table and bent down to clean up her mess. Kyou was already standing up and watching her just like the other two.

"Its ok Tohru, you dont really have to." started Shigure.

"Its not that bad, really." continued Yuki

"I insist! If its something Ive done wrong I will make sure to correct it!" Tohru went on, picking up the splattered remains of the meal.

Kyou started out looking at her clean, but soon his eyes traced up her legs to her thighs. He had sat her her left tonight, and the miso spilled to her right. Needless to say what a view he had. her uniform was so small that when she bent that low you could see her panty line. Kyou's eyes stuck on that exact point. He was so intrigued by this that he didnt even notice that the area where his paints were starting to rise and point out slowly, but Shigure and Yuki did.

"Pervert" Yuki closed his eyes and sipped his tea, which he did whenever he tried to conceal his annger. He didn't care if Tohru saw. That way she could see how Kyou really was. It didn't bother Yuki one bit.

Shigure gave a slight cough, trying to signal off Kyou of what was happening to his body. However, Kyou was too infatuated with Tohru's backside.

"Didn't you say you were going to your room, Kyou? I really think now is a great time." Shigure was sure this would get his attention.

"Hmm?" Kyou came out of his trance and looked at the two males. He finally felt the hardening sensation (which had been there a while) and looked back up at the two, bright red. His secret was out. What explanation could he possibly give them for this? He couldn't do anything but take off upstairs, where the reamaining three heard a door slap.

"Baka _neko_." was Yuki's response to the whole occurence of events. Tohru finally got off her knees with the food.

"Got it!" She gave a humble smile, but became clueless as she stared at the faces of her two friends.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yuki's gonna bury me with this forever." thought Kyou as he sat back on his bed. He looked at his hand, which had what was left of his cum on it before wiping it off on his sheets. "Why of all times did I have to get hard then? Right in front of EVERYONE?" He thoughts quickened as he worried if Tohru had seen or not. He took off to fast to notice if she had came off the ground by then. His eyes went back up to the ceiling. His frustration was really starting to tire him out. He tried to stay away by wondering what conversation they may have been holding while he was absent, or what if the guys were afraid of what would happen to Tohru if he got her alone. This things didnt help, and he found himself falling into a deep sleep. He whispered one last thing before he let himself go.

_"I'm sorry for loving you, Tohru... I just cant help it..."_

Hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter up REAL soon!!


	2. Shgiure gives a solution

Well, on behalf of the world I would like to apologize. I got 2 or 3 reviews telling me that I actually put in in the "G" section, instead of the "R". For that I can agree by saying I'm a true "Baka". But the rest of the reviews were pretty nice. And, as for one of the 'parentals' who also reminded me about my mindless, stupid, dumb, arrogant, and filty but bold moves I deeply apologize. I promise to make it up by making an entirely different version 100 clean cut! So that way the little ones wont have to try and enjoy a story with out trying to figure out what cum or masterbate means... (just picking!) But I'll make sure to watch out for how it put it next time.

Thanx! Hope you like this chap as much as you did the last!

(p.s. I kinda like being thought of as Shigure. He's really funny. Hes also my favorite character! To the reviewers who sad this... you know who I'm talking to!) ) ; )

"Kyou! Breakfast time!" Tohru sung as sweetly as she could through his door, partially because he hadn't left his room yet, and partially because it was a Saturday and if no one invited him down he'd never come. It was just one of his "bad ass" phases that Tohru learned to get used to. Besides, she didn't want him to feel like he wasn't wanted.

"Breakfast smells delicious, Tohru-chan." Replied a smiling Yuki. He leaned close beside her and got a nice whiff of it. Tohru looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. She loved this family. She loved helping them and cooking for them. Sometimes she felt like their friend, and sometimes, like their mother. She had gotten so attached to them that she had stopped calling her grandpa to check on him daily (the main she stopped was because her family criticized her decision to stay with a house full of men everytime they answered the phone.)

"Can I help you with something Tohru-cun?" Yuki picked up an apron and washed his hands ( as if he actually knew how to cook). Tohru smiled.

"Well, you can dice these raddishes..."

Shigure sat at the table across from Kyou. Who looked down and wouldn't stop figeting. It felt awfully akward sitting alone in the same kitchen with a man whos seen your... whatever. What was worse was Kyou never found out if Tohru knew. Or even if they decided to tell her. He didn't want to be looked at as disgusting. Not to Tohru. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of him, but Tohru was different. She was, to him, his...

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, you know." Shigure did his famous posture, putting his hand under his chin and closing his eyes.

"What?!" Kyou was caught off guard by this conversation, and more or less wanted to appear dumfounded.

"Well, When I was a young boy I spent an AWFUL amount of time whackin the weedbush myself--"

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!" Kyou turned blood red as Shigure let out his burst of retorical laughter. "YOU THINK ITS FUNNY?!"

"Calm down. Dont get too rash." Shigure wiped the tears from his eyes. "I just wanted to get it all out before we got to the actual conversation."

Kyou blinked in surprise. "Actual conversation? What do you mean actual conversation? Look?! I'm 17 years old! Its a little late to try to be givin me the 'birds and the bees' talk!!"

"I'm sure you are. But that wasn't the topic anyway." Shigure paused to continue his conversation. "How long have you been... attracted to Tohru?"

"I'm not! And theres no 'weed whackin' going on either! So just drop it ok?!"

"I can tell you're not really comfortable with this. It's ok. I'm not forcing you to tell me. I'm just stating a fact... Theres more than one juunishi that lives under this roof. Some of us have sensitive noses, you know." It took Kyou a good few minutes to fully understand what Shigure just said.

"I cant belive you?! You've been sniffin me out all this time?! You bastard!!"

Shigure put on a big cheesey smile. "Actually all this time I thought it was Yuki, but hey... when you're wrong you're wrong."

"It doesn't matter! This is stupid I'm going back upstairs--" Kyou got up, furiously.

"Wait. We havent even gotten to what I wanted to tell you."

Kyou stopped at the door, but didn't turn around. He didn't want Shigure to know that he actually wanted to hear what Shigure had to say. He wanted to know how to end this nightmare.

"There is only one way to tell if she feels the same way you do about her. A single kiss, and thats it. If you dont transform, its because of the emotional attraction between you two. But if you do... then lets just say you and Tohru may not be speaking for a little while."

Kyou hit the wall and turned to Shigure. "And what makes you think I want her?! I dont want anything to do with her! Shes just some airhead that I think about with my spare time. So what!?"

Shigure looked down and sipped his coffee (which should have been cold because he hadnt touched it since earlier.) "Well, in case you're wondering... She doesn't have a clue. And it would be safe to keep it that way."

There was a sudden burst from the kitchen and Yuki was running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Yuki! Calm down and let me see it!" Tohru ran behind him with a little band aide.

"It burns!!"

"I told you not to cut the raddishes too short!"

She had finally caught Yuki by the arm and dapped the little cut lightly.

"See? This'll get the raddish juice out of the cut because thats what really burns. The cut is too small to hurt."

"oh.. Thanks, Tohru-cun."

The way she soothed him and talked to him made Kyou sick to his stomach. Kyou took up his invitation and retired upstairs to his room once more.

There you go! Its much cleaner! Hope you like it!


	3. A day in the Forest

This chapter kind of leaves off from where I left it last time. Thanks a lot though, to all my fans for sticking through with me. I have to write really fast because I always have "daily routines" I have to do and blah blah blah, so on so forth. I dont like boring people with intros, and thats probably why I never bother reading them. Anyways, I'm glad alot of peps like my fic, and as for those who dont like it... well this is a website FULL of stories, so I'm sure you can find one you can enjoy. Well anyways, children, DIG IN!!!!

Afew short minutes after the confrontation, Shigure went upstairs to pay a visit to Kyou. Kyou never really did come back downstairs for his breakfast... and being that Shigure couldn't stand to see a perfectly good meal go to waste... he gobbled it all down when no one else was looking.

Shigure gave a slight tap on the door, before opening. Suprisingly (yet unsurprisingly) there were traces of anyone who had been there except an open window, with the curtains blowing in the wind. Shigure closed his eyes, sighed, and left the room to dwell in it's own silence.

It always felt good for Kyou to sprint through the tiny forest. It relieved stress and it was good excercise, especially on the weekends. He sped through the moss, leaping from tree to tree. The sun felt wonderful on his skin, and the wind kept him cool. Kyou had a secret love that he shared with nature, but never once thought of expressing it to everyone else. The little boy features he once knew came back to him in an instant, and he found he was laughing and playing by himself without a care of who heard or saw.

He stopped to take a breather, and sat on a rock. Why did he get so pissed off again? Oh yea, thats right. show off Yuki and his little play toy Tohru were too busy touching and feeling all over each other to even notice he existed at the time. Kyou was so angry that he didn't even notice he left the house until he'd found himself hanging off the trunk of a tree.But why? Why did he get so mad? They always do that cuddly stuff. Its nothing new.

_From now on, you'll breathe air from a higher place..._

Kyou remembered the words of his sensei. They were almost the very first words that were spoken to him since his master had adopted him, so long ago. He hated to admit it, but in a way, Tohru reminded him of his sensei. She was nice and sincere, and wasn't afraid to see through his tuff exterior to see that there was actually a human inside of him... Kyou didn't know why, but he suddenly wanted to be in his masters presence. For his sensei to give him the wise advice he always has.

"Master... If you can hear me... whats wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? How can I overcome these stupid emotions!" He put his arms on his knees and looked down. He felt silly for asking questions to someone who wasn't even around to hear them. A single leaf fell below his feet. It had grabbed his attention and temporarily took his mind off of everything.

"What would Tohru do with a guy like me? I'd only get in her way." He flung the leaf on the ground, before getting up. "She'd be better off with a normal person. Not some cursed _neko_." Everytime he thought about something like that it saddened him, and he didn't know why. The point is, he didn't like Tohru. He didn't want Tohru, and Tohru clearly didn't want him. It was dumb to just sit here and waste time on a early Saturday daydreaming about some bimbo who's only hobbies were cooking and cleaning.

.He stood up and continued his journey until he reached the small lake. This was the perfect weather for swimming, even if it was a_ neko's _usual hobby. He wasn't far off from the house, but took a gamble and betted on skinny dipping. That way his clothes wouldn't get wet and he could sneak back into his room for a quick 'cat' nap. ( HAHAHA get it? CAT nap?! Hes a cat, and... oh, skip it.)

Soon enough he was butt naked and took a few seconds before diving head first into the water. It was freezing cold, and yet refreshing. It relieved him from any of the stress he was carrying from earlier. He let the water massage carry him beyond this world, in to his calm, sirene state of mind. It was the place no one bother him, or pester him. A place where he could be himself.

"Kyo-Kun (I corrected it! Hope this makes you happy!) has been gone a long time." Tohru stated, after doing all the household chores. She had checked in on him to see if he was feeling well, but noticed that he disappeared. Shigure informed her not to worry, and that Kyou was only out getting some fresh air.

"Not long enough, if you'd ask me." Yuki remarked, but contiued to hold his normal posture. Shigure made no comment, just sat there and listened to the two conversate (for the first time in his entire life).

"Well, I'm sure he couldn't have ran off far. He more upset than usual this morning. I think I'll just go look for him." Tohru got up.

"I'll go with you." Yuki offered, getting up too.

"No! Its ok, I'll be fine. And as the prince of our class, dont you have an assembly you have to attend today? I believe you're supposed to give the welcoming speech to the guests. I dont want to make you late for something that important." She smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I should get going. The assembly starts at 12:00 and Its already 11:28. I'd better hurry and get dressed."

"Good luck, Yuki-Kun!" Tohru said on her way out the door.

It felt pretty warm outside, so she didn't consider taking a jacket. Part of the reason that she left was because Yuki would be away from home all day, and the fact that it was an 'important' assembly made it so that the students couln't attend. She thought Kyou would keep her company, but he took off too fast for her to ask him if he had anything to do today. Tohru had'nt had a nice walk around the park in a long time, so if she did find Kyou she would plead for him to go with her. He wasn't the type of guy who would be into that stuff, but she was sure he would go anyway, just to keep her happy. As Tohru walked through the forset she took note of all the beautiful flowers and animals that lived inside of it. She didn't really come out here much since she had set up tent to stay for a while. Just thinking about it made her remember how the Soumas took her kindly, and shared their cursed secret with her. She felt special, and most of all privileged, to meet this family. She felt like she was apart of it now, and she would do anything to keep it that way.

She made it all the way to the lake when she leaned on a tree and stared at it. It was mesmerizing how beautiful tat lake was. She wished her mom could see it with her. Tohru squinted when she seen a patch of orange hair emerge from the clear water. This is where Kyou-Kun has been all this time?

She made a waving gesture that he apparently didn't see and was just about ready to yell his nae when she noticed that not to far from the edge of the lake... was he clothes. She squealed and ducked behind the tree. She didn't want him to think she was spying on him! And if he found he would think she was a pervert! 'What do I do?!' She shrieked in her head as she heard the water splash, signaling her that he had gotten out.

She counted a few seconds before she peered around the tree branch, to see if he was no longer nude. She couldn't have been more wrong. And to make things worse, he was facing her direction! He stood pretty tall like he was proud of himself for some reason. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, which surprisingly to Tohru, looked sexy. She blushed as she stared from the ripples of his perfectly carved chest, to his athletically built leg muscles. The fact that he was small went perfectly with his body shape. Her eyes trailed back up from his calves to his...

'Sweet Kami!! Is that his penis?! That thing has to be at least 12 inches!! He could use a hefty bag for a condom!!!' Tohru shuddered at the very thought of him using that thing on any poor girl. Shed have to be really really tall, and very very...

Kyou went to pick up his clothes, and Tohru giggled at the sight of his butt. It was so adorable!! She had never really seen a guy naked, unless you included changing the diaper of her nephew. She had for gotten the sensitive ears of a _neko_, who had picked up on the tiny sound she made. He had put on his pants, and slowly walked towards the tree she was hiding behind. Tohru turned blue at the thought of him catching her and realizing she had been there the whole time. Why didn't she sneak away when she had the chance?! She'd better thing of something and fast!

I would write more, but my head is throbbing like crazy (why I'm telling you this, I'll never know) and I need to recharge my 'thinking' batteries. But reviews please! Hope you like this chapter!!


	4. The Festival

Hi! Me again!! Thanks for all the support! I for one really like writing these kinda stories, even though most people would perfer it if I finished up one of my previous stoies, _A change of Heart_. I only wrote that darn thing to please the fans. But anyway... I've been getting complaints for not put the following DISCLAIMER b.s. on my stories, so I better write it before someone catches a heartattack and dies off of it (thought I wouldn't mind) smiles evilly

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show FruitBaskets or any of the characters in it. I merely just write the fics and love the show, NOW LAY OFF!!!

And to my other lovable fans, go ahead and enjoy this chap. I never know exactly where I'm going when I start to write, it just comes to me as I go along. So if I sidetrack... please forgive me.

HOPE YOU LIKIE!! )

(p.s. Yes, I did steal that from 50 first dates) Holds head down in shame

Kyou had been swimming so long that he had lost track of time, so decided to call it quits for today. He figured no one would be home since Yuki had that precious assembly today, his little inu Tohru follow right behind him, and... as for Shigure... well... The point is no one would really bother him. He thought about the festival coming to the city today, and had secretly wanted to go there himself. No one would probably be there to notice him anyway.

After getting out and taking a refreshing stretch, Kyou pushed his hair out of his face as the cool wind blew on it. It was so peaceful. He wondered how long it would last... his life here. Everything was too normal, so normal that it scared him. People accepted him here, they liked him and because they didn't know his true form, weren't afraid to touch him. They didn't have the word "cursed" dripping from every sentence said about him. But before his past came back to haunt him... before the nightmares begin to plague his mind again everynight... he wondered.

How long would it last?

It wasn't until he had his pants onn that he heard a strange noise. His sensitive ears picked the sound up from the tree a few feet away from him. He couldn't think of any animal that would make such a (uh... how should I put this?) retarded noise, so figured it had to be a person who got lost on the Souma estate. Or worse... it could have been a theif. Either way, Kyou wasn't planning to be cautious nor pleasant with the intruder, so he silently crept over.

He felt his fist ball up as he pulled back the branch, and before even looking at his prey he let out a yell and swung. He looked down just in time to stop his attack... right dead in Tohru's face, who didn't know wether to be confused or afraid. Her eyes traced slowly from his fist up to his face, and she noticed that he, too, was quite shocked.

"Wha-- what are you doing out here?! Dont you know how dangerous this place is?!" Before Tohru could answer, a worse thought came in to Kyou's mind.

"How long have you been out here?!"

"Well..."

"Well?!"

"Long... enough." Tohru let her eyes fall to the ground, turning fully red. She took a quick glance back up to see that Kyou had turned colors too, and she could for a slight second feel his embarassment.

"I mean! Long enough to see you with you're pants on! I didn't see anything!! I had only come out to check on you and I had just about got here!! But besides that--!" She stood up and bowed to him repeatedly. "I'm very very sorry!! I know you can take care of yourself! Its just that I was worried!"

Kyou didn't know which one to belive more: The fact that she was out here as long as she said, or the fact that she was actually worried about him. Him, of all people. He stood there silent for a little while, and let her went on with her constant gabbering before he decided to put a stop to it.

"Just dont do it again." That was all it took for Tohru to stop bowing, and look up.

"Ha.. Hai."

Kyou walked back over to the lake and fetch his shirt and shoes to put them on. Tohru followed, and sat on a closer tree than where she was at first. She looked down and pulled a side of her hair behind her ear.

"You know, Kyou-kun, there was supposed to be a festival today..."

"So what?" His face plain but his heart skipped a beat to her voice. Did she really wanna go with him somewhere? The two of them... alone? Actually alone like on a date?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go, because it sounds really fun. I used to go every year... with my mother... But its fantastic! Theres fire works and dancing and lots of good foods to eat! I know you'll love it if you come, please?"

Kyou's heart and mind was in the right place, but his judgment and mouth definitely werent.

"What makes you think that I, of all people, would wanna go to some dumb old festival! I'm man, not a child! I hate being around people and I don't feel like filling up the role of your 'mommy'! Go get Shigure to do it! He likes girly things!"

Tohru was crushed at his response, and tears formed up in her eyes, but she got off the tree and began to walk away. "I'm really sorry for asknig, Kyou-kun. Youre right, maybe it is stupid. And I shouldn't have tried to replace my mother with you. I'm just being childish. Forgive me."

Kyou didn't really mean to hurt her... that was just the way he was, a smartallic with a sharp tongue. He really did wanna go with her. He did the one thing he had never done before.

"Tohru, wait."

She stopped, but didn't turn to him "Hai?"

"I'll go... but only if..."

She looked up and turned around to him, who suddenly was right in front of her. He held her chin gently so that shed look at his face.

"...Only if you promise to stop crying.You're too beautiful to cry." She looked in to his dreamy and calm eyes for a moment. Wait a minute, calm? She had never seen a calm Kyou... even when he sat around the house doing nothing there was always such fire burning in his eyes. She could tell it had been burning in his heart too, and for a long time. But right now the fire was gone, and replaced with it was a kind of serenity that she could figure out. It was making her feel all fuzzy inside though. She held his hand with both of hers, and softly nodded to his offer. They stood there in what felt like forever...

The day went by like a dream to Kyou. At the festival, they laughed and played games, and even entered silly contests. Tohru had forced Kyou around the entire festival, trying new foods from all kinds of places and riding on the rides. By the time night had fallen Tohru had Kyou carrying two bags of goldfish (a live one in each bag, so dont get any wrong ideas.) a big teddy bear, a bag of popcorn, 3 ballons, a frisbee (why, when she didn't even play frisebee, Kyou would never know.) and some mini-size firecrackers. Kyou had took a guess at the time and suggested to Tohru that maybe it was time to head home.

"No! Oh please, not yet! Just wait until a little after eight and I promise we can leave. We just have to stay here and watch the fireworks! The fireworks are the last event of the festival before it closes. Oh please lets stay a little longer, Kyou-kun!" She tugged at his should and made puppydog eyes that he couln't resist. "Alright, but then were heading striaght home! Shigure'll cut off my head if I dont get you home at a reasonable hour." Tohru had never heard Kyou use big words before, but figured he was just being protective of her. She beamed a smile and tugged him over to the last ride they hadn't been on... the ferris wheel.

Kyou was ok with it. He didn't have a problem getting on. He didn't have a problem when the machine started to go up. What he DID have a problem with was the fact that the machine stopped... dead in the middle of the air.

"Whats going on?! Are we stuck?! Whats happening!! We gotta get down from here now now now now now!!!" He opened up the door ready to make a leap for it when he looked at how high up they actually were. The mere thought of jumping made him dizzy and he fell back into the seat.

"Kyou!" Tohru pushed him up so he would properly adjust, and closed the door back. "Were not stuck!! This usually around the time the ride stops, so we can get a better view of the fireworks!"

Kyou shook his head being for gaining a full recovery. "Well I wish you would have warned me that we would be... so far of the damn ground!"

Tohru stopped to wander why exact Kyou would want to something so rash. But sooner or later she figured out the equation herself:

cat heights ....

"Kyou-kun, you're afraid of heights?"

"NO! I just... have a problem with being so high up." He turned red and Tohru giggled.

"Whats so funny?!"

"Look Kyou-kun, the fireworks are starting!"

The bright lights and loud noises were honestly no beauty to Kyou, but he looked beside him and seen Tohru happier than she had been in a long time.

_I used to go every year... with my mother... _

Kyou looked at her and smiled. She looked from the fireworks and smiled at him too.

"Thanks Kyou-kun"

"For this... its was nothing."

"No, for everything..."

There was an awkward silence up until the ride started to move again, which jerked them slightly, sending Tohru's hair flying to her face. They both burst out laughing as they ride delivered them back to the ground. As Tohru pulled her hair back behind her ears, it revealed that she was blushing, but Kyou didn't know why. Her smile... her innonance...

_She looks like an angel, tonight..._

Got cut short again!!! It wasn't my fault fans, really!! I would write more but I have other things that must be tended to. Anyways, see you next chapter!!


End file.
